


The Power in a Name

by IaMcHrIsSi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Han and Leia decide on the names for their twins, and fluffy, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, names." Leia says one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power in a Name

“So, names.” Leia says one evening. They're sitting on the couch together, Han's arm around her shoulders, and both of them have a datapad full of files to complete next to them while the holo tv shows some stupid romcom. Neither of them pays any attention to it, they just like the background noise. After five years on busy military bases, always on the run, where quiet only ever means loss and tragedy, they like having a basic noise level in their flat, and anyway, the babies seem to like it. At least they don't kick as much when there's some noise in the house, so Leia thinks they like it.

Han puts aside his datapad and looks at Leia, his green eyes boring into hers. A small, lopsided smile plays around his lips. It's the same smile he always gets when he thinks about it, about their babies, their _twins,_ and Leia absolutely loves seeing it.

“Names?” He asks, teasing her, and Leia can't help but smile with him. Just a bit. Until now, she had... not _refused_ to give them names, not really, she'd just... not done it. Mostly because she knows that if she gave them names and something bad happened, it would only hurt more, and their luck is shitty enough without them taunting fate. But now she's six month along, and she's healthy, and while yes, she is drowning in paperwork and meetings and everything, she's okay, and the babies are okay, too. So, she thinks, maybe it is time to name them.

“Names.” She says, and puts her head on Han's shoulder. She has thought about it before, of course, thought about what names her children should have, what names would be good, would be fitting.

“What are you thinking about? Polina, Sore, Caleb? Or something less coreworldy? Shn'ar, Twai, Morn'gi?” There's humor in his voice, and Leia smiles. He's as nervous about this as she is.

“Why not Bega, or Ruhail? Or Asta, or something like that?” Neither of them is serious, of course. They're not going to give their children just any names. Names are important, after all, and they should not be chosen lightly. Her mother had taught her that, years ago, and Leia holds onto it, like she holds onto almost everything her parents taught her.

“Do you... do you want to name her Breha?” Han asks, quietly. He must have guessed that she was remembering her mother. Of course he did, he knows her. It's why she loves him. Well, she thinks as he drops a kiss on her forehead, part of why she loves him, anyway.

“Maybe as a middle name, but not as a first name. The twins... they're going to be in the spotlight no matter what we do. I'm the princess of Alderaan, with Winter the last of the house Organa. The twins will continue the line. Everyone will have expectations, hopes, fears about our children, Han. I don't want to amplify all that pressure by giving our daughter the name of my mother. She should... she should have a name that's not connected to the house Organa, at least not this obviously.” Leia says. She takes a deep breath. “What about Jaina? The name of your mother?”

She feels Han just breathing for a few moments. He doesn't like remembering his childhood, doesn't like to think back on his time in poverty, alone and desperate, but Leia knows he loved his mother, loved her deeply and honeslty. Leia would like to honor that woman, whom she knows so little about but whom this man loved, but only if Han wants that, too.

“I'd... I think I'd like that.” He says, his voice barely above a whisper. Leia moves closer into his embrace, lets him have this moment that he so clearly needs while showing him she's there. After a few moments, he has caught himself.

“So... Jaina Breha for our girl? What about our boy? I never knew my father, so that's out, and while Bail is an awesome name, I'll assume that you don't want to use it for the same reasons you don't want to use the name Breha. Any ideas?”

“According to Luke, there's a tradition of twin naming on Tatooine.” Leia says carefully. She's not sure whether she wants to follow Tatooinian tradition. She just... doesn't truly feel as though she's part of that culture, even though Luke keeps insisiting she is. And, there's a part of her that really wants to be part of it, that wants to share this with Luke. It's why she learns the language Luke teaches her, why she remembers every single story he tells her. But still... she's Alderaanian first. Though, given that Alderaan has no special twin naming tradition...

“Usually, twins are apparently called Luke and Leia. Like, almost always. But given that that would be super confusing, that's not happening.” _Or I'm just not Tatooinian enough._ “But... there's a secondary tradition. You give the kids names with the same first letter. Which would be something with J.” Leia tells Han. He thinks about it for a moment.

“J, huh? I admit, I've always liked the name Jacen, don't ask me why.” Han has his thinking voice. She can always hear when he's thinking hard, trying to figure something out, even if it's just why he likes a certain name. It makes Leia smile.

“Any idea for a middle name? If Jaina gets one, it would only be fair if Jacen gets one, too.”

For a moment, Leia wants to say Bail. Jaina Breha and Jacen Bail, that would be nice. But then she remembers something her father taught her years ago, when she was still a young girl on Alderaan. _Men in my family carry the second name Prestor. It's a tradition that goes back hundreds of years. If either you or your sister had been a boy, that would have been your middle name._

“Prestor.” She says. If she's going to honor her father, her _real_ father (because no matter what anybody thinks, Bail Organa is always going to be Leia's real father), she's going to do it in a way he'd like. On his terms, so to speak.

“Jaina Breha and Jacen Prestor.” Han says, tasting the names out. He's got his thinking voice again, but there is something... dreamy in the way he says it. It makes Leia smile. Again.

“Jacen Prestor and Jaina Breha.” She says, and it sounds... right, in some way that's got nothing to do with the Force or anything. It's just... in the moment she says it, she knows that this is it. These are her children's names. She looks at Han, and knows he feels the same thing.

“Jaina Breha Organa-Solo, and Jacen Prestor Organa-Solo. May you have a happy, long life, and may you not annoy your parents too much.” Han whispers, and Leia can't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [lukeleiahan](http://lukeleiahan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
